quboolhaifandomcom-20200214-history
Rehaan Imran Qureshi
Rehaan Imran Quraishi was the Parallel Lead Male Protogonist of Zee TV's Qubool Hai. Rehaan was Portrayed by Shehzad Shaikh. Life & Personality Rehaan is an orphan who lives with the family who has adopted him and works for the heir, Aahil. He is Aahil’s best friend, confidante and man-friday rolled into one. He is a shadow that is happy to be part of someone whom he admires. He is happy to be doing things for Aahil. He believes he owes his life to the family who raised him and be grateful to the people who have befriended him. A happy-go-lucky disposition enables him to take in all the antics of Aahil with his moods. He has moulded himself to be a person Aahil can depend on. He is revealed to be Tanveer's illiegitimate son from her affair with Imraan. Though he very much loves his mother, he is unable to come to terms with her devious ploys and aggressive nature. Rehaan develops feelings for Sanam and had planned to propose to her only to find that his own mother despite knowing about his feelings gets Sanam married to Ahil just to gain the property rights leaving on devastated on both accounts. After Sanam's marriage, while on a business tour he encounters,Sunehri aka Seher who is Sanam's lost twin. He mistakes her for Sanam but later on realises that they are two different people with contrasting personalities. Sunehri tries to con Rehaan to rob his safe but after he saves her from some thugs she finds herself drawn to him . Rehaan is still unaware of Sunehri's real intentions but he also finds himself falling in love with her like he did with Sanam. He eventually falls in love with her and decides to propose to her, asking him to marry her. However, he soon finds out that she is a con artist and is furious at her. He asks her to leave from his life and is upset that he ever fell in love with a woman like her at all. Seher, who was feeling guilty was actually planning on tellinf Rehan the truth, is devastated and leaves. Seher encouters Razia at the temple where she agrees to do one last job which will give her a lot of money to start a new life. That job, requiring her to portray Sanam, takes her to the Ibrahim mansion, where Rehan lives. They cross paths a number of times in the mansion, however nothing really happens as Rehan views her as he sister in law. In that time though, Rehan realizes that he might have made a mistake in letting Seher go and considers taking her back. When "Sanam" is framed for killing Tanveer, she is locked in a room by an upset Rehan. As Seher tries to stop him, he hands gets caught in the doorway and she screams out "Bappa", Seher's catch phrase. A shocked Rehan, figures out that this in fact is Seher aka his Sunheri and higs her. (soooo cute). SHe explains all the terrible things that Tanveer has sone to her family and now to Aahil and is further surprised when she comes to know that Tanveer is Rehan's biological mother and not Aahil's. Rehan confesses that he can't stand his mother anymore or her love and greed for wealth. They make plans together to bring her down. When Sanam comes back, Rehan and Seher confess their love to each other and promise to get married as soon as the mess is over. He gifts her a wedding dress before he is about to leave for Dubai. He's traveling to Dubai to set up their new lives together. As soon as it is set, he was supposed to come back to India and take Seher with him. On February 14, 2014 he is shot down by his own mother. Tanveer was trying to kill Aahil who was on the verge of learning the truth of the murderous Begum Sahiba.